BESTSELLER
by valentina fics
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que en la vida el destino está escrito, pero para mi cada uno escribe su propio destino, y cuando hablo de escribir lo tomo en el sentido literal de la palabra, basando mi futuro en el sueño de toda escritora y escribir mi primer gran Bestseller ¿lograra Ana cumplir su sueño de ser una famosa escritora?
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola vengo a presentarles una nueva historia , aclaro la historia no es mía le pertenece a **karitho** pero me ha dado su permiso de publicarla en ffnet, espero y les guste y comenten que le ha parecido.

Declamer : los personajes son de E.L James, **karitho** solo los tomo prestados para jugar un poco con ellos y darnos esta historia. Estaré publicándola cada semana los días viernes para ser mas exacta

_**BESTSELLER**_

**Prologo**

**Hay quienes dicen que en la vida el destino está escrito, pero para mi cada uno escribe su propio destino, y cuando hablo de escribir lo tomo en el sentido literal de la palabra, basando mi futuro en el sueño de toda escritora y escribir mi primer gran Bestseller, claro que es un trabajo muy duro pero nada que Anna Mydoll no pueda hacerlo.**

**Hay gente que piensa que necesita un poco de suerte, yo solo voy a tentar mi suerte para que este nuevo año todos mis sueños se hagan realidad, para que este año nuevo pueda ver mi a mi bebe (si así llamo a mi libro) en todas las librerías del mundo, y muy dentro mio se que va a ser todo un éxito. Después de todo, le estuve dedicando los últimos dos años de mi vida a esto, se que de ahora en adelante solo será disfrutar al máximo la cosecha de tanto esfuerzo.**

Capítulo 1

Ya había invertido todos mis ahorros en enviar copias de mi libro a todas las editoriales famosas y de renombre de Estados Unidos, y eso si que me había salido una pequeña fortuna, después de todo era mucho el trayecto y pesada la carga, pero bueno yo sabía que si aspiraba a grande sería más fácil directamente abarcar el mercado Americano, a que esperar que primero publiquen mi libro en Argentina y luego ver de publicarlo en alguna otra editorial.

- Anna, vienes a cenar?- era la voz de mi madre, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y salí de mi cuarto dispuesta a enfrentar la cena de noche vieja con la tediosa familia de su nuevo marido.

Adoraba a mi madre, pero realmente no soportaba a los cargosos de los hijos de Ricardo, pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta con ella y acompañarla, y por más que me gustaría que mis padres siguieran juntos no lo estaban y en verdad, se veía muy feliz así.

Puse mi mejor cara, arregle mi vestido y salí a enfrentar a los buitres.

La cena fue amena, pero como siempre a la hora del brindis sentía la ausencia de papá a mi lado, sentía que está ya no era mi familia, pero eso solo me dio más fuerzas para que en a la hora de pedir mi deseo de año nuevo solo fuera, que mi libro sea un Bestseller.

No pasaron tres días de eso, cuando me enteré que había ganado la lotería esto si que era un sueño para mi, papá siempre me decía que debía tentar la suerte, que lo hiciera todo el tiempo, y a mi manera era una hija obediente, aunque nunca supuse que eso incluía recibir la suma de 13 millones de dolares!

- Gracias papá, donde sea que estés se que siempre me ayudas - dije para mis adentros, sabía que esto solo podía ser obra de Alejandro Mydoll, mi papito que desde el cielo me ayudaba.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar que haría con tanto dinero, quizás me podría comprar ese departamento que tanto soñaba en Seattle, con vista al lago, y poder escribir en esos hermosos bosques, me podría dar el lujo de comprar un lindo auto, y vivir haciendo lo que mas amaba escribir.

El rin del teléfono me saco de mi ensueño

-Hable-

- Con la Señorita Anna Mydoll por favor-

- Si ella habla - dije nerviosa

- Señorita un gusto mi nombre es Clear, hablo de la editorial SIP, ya que estamos interesados en publicar su historia-

- Oh por Dios!- me contuve para no gritar como loca!

- Podría usted venir a nuestras oficinas en Seattle en dos días para comentarle nuestra propuesta? -

- Si claro- dije

Tomé nota de la dirección y el horario y ahora si comencé a saltar y gritar como loca, por una vez en la vida me estaba saliendo todo más que bien!

- Anna! a que se debe tanta felicidad?- pregunto mi madre - ¿ A caso te has ganado la lotería?

- Si, si si si si si si!, me acabo de ganar 13 millones y eso no es todo, lo mejor es que me acaban de llamar porque están interesados en publicar mi libro mamá!-

- Oh Anna, es maravilloso esto, te lo tienes tan merecido hija- dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba-

Al otro día pasé a cobrar mi premio en la lotería, luego me fui a comprar un lindo traje para mi entrevista en SIP.

Llegué a casa y preparé mi equipaje, estaba todo decidido, buscaría allí un departamento y me instalaría en Seattle.

El viaje fue largo, desde Córdoba hasta Seattle, pero una nueva vida me esperaba, ya no tendría que soportar al nuevo marido de mamá, ni a los pesados de sus hijos, ya no tendría que preocuparme por problemas económicos ahora solo estaba yo con un mundo que me abría las puertas hacia la felicidad.

Llegué a la entrevista quince minutos antes, todavía recordaba a mis profesores diciendo que no debíamos ser muy ansiosos, por eso trate de imaginar que esto no era otra cosa que una simple entrevista de empleo, nada muy impresionante, no más dificil que lo que fue la entrevista de la admisión a la universidad, y trate de recordar todo los conocimientos que había adquirido en mis clases de psicología.

Señorita Mydoll, la está esperando el Sr. Kellerman venga por aquí, me dijo la amable secretaria.

El Sr. Kellerman era un hombre de tez morena, ojos grandes y negros, de estatura mediana, y con una importante barriga, tenía unos grandes anteojos y unos bigotes que prácticamente cubrían sus labios.

Con mucha paciencia me explicó como sería el trato, que en cuanto yo firmara el contrato mi manuscrito sería enviado a correcciones para que en el menos tiempo posible se publicara, él me dijo que necesitaban una historia como la mía, que hacia tiempo la estaban buscando, y que ahora estaban haciendo contacto con algunas productoras cinematográficas para vender los derechos para la realización de una película.

Nunca pensé que mi libro fuera a tener tanto éxito, una película eso era más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

- Señorita Mydoll, aquí tiene el contrato para que pueda leerlo tranquilamente, si le parece podríamos firmarlo en este preciso momento.-

- Si, solo deme unos minutos para leerlo con tranquilidad y luego lo firmo.-

- Perfecto, la dejo entonces unos minutos sola para que lo lea tranquila, en un rato regreso, ya sabe cualquier cosa, lo podemos modificar.-

Una vez sola, comencé a leer el documento con especial atención, esta todo en orden, solo quería que aclararan que en caso de hacer una película yo debería participar en la producción de la misma, no quería que llegado el momento alguien se atreviera a modificar la esencia de mi historia.

Cuando regresó el Sr. Kellerman, firmamos el contrato.

Antes de retirarme me dijo que se celebraría un baile especial por la llegada de un nuevo accionista a la editorial, y que sería un honor para ellos contar con mi presencia.

Por lo cual decidí buscar un hermoso vestido y prepararme para ese evento.

Finalmente, y después de mucho caminar elegí un vestido en color verde esmeralda, en el frente tenía escote en forma de corazón, y la espalda descubierta, era un vestido de gaza, con una caída muy natural, realmente hermoso. Recogí mi cabello un poco, dejando algunos mechones sueltos y arme algunos rulos en ellos, mi maquillaje fue también muy sencillo solo una sombra verde en los ojos, un delineado suave, mi infaltable rímel y un gloss brillante con sabor a menta en mis labios. Calcé mis zapatillas plateados, tomé u pequeño sobre del mismo color, me coloqué mi perfume favorito y me coloqué los pendientes que me había regalado mi papá unos meses antes de morir, unas pequeñas esmeraldas colgantes.

Cuando llegué al salón no conocía a nadie, afortunadamente, Alice, la asistente editorial del Sr. Kellerman en cuanto me vio se acercó a mi y entablamos una conversación

Durante la velada me presentó a muchísima gente, hasta que en un momento me quedé sola en un rincón mientras todos bailaban en la pista.

De pronto un impresionante perfume a madera, algún cítrico y menta, llegan a mi, no puedo evitar voltear mi rostro para ver de quien se trata, un hombre de traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata plateada esta de pie a solo unos pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, extiende su mano y y me saluda

- Buenas noches, soy Cristian Grey - y en sus labios se ve lo que parece ser una sonrisa

Yo le doy la mano, aunque automáticamente me la gira y levanta para besarla siento como mi cuerpo tiembla, como ese perfume perturba mis pensamientos, trato de despejar mi mente concentrándome en los hermosos ojos azules, pero mas me pierdo, tomo aire con mi boca, dibujo mi mejor sonrisa

- Soy Anna Mydoll-

-Un gusto Señorita-

- el gusto es mío contesto- y claro que me da gusto conocer a este hombre, es muy guapo, alto, delgado con el cabello algo despeinado pero sumamente sexy.

- Bailamos - dice de la manera más natural posible

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, mientras me toma del brazo suavemente y me dirige a la pista de baile. Todo el mundo nos esta mirando, yo solo ruego no hacer un papelón no caerme o pisarlo, pero el me atrae mas a su cuerpo y de forma en que no tengo manera de caer, yo solo me relajo y disfruto del Adonis que me tiene en sus brazos.

**Nos vemos dentro de una semana **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola hola vengo a presentarles una nueva historia , aclaro la historia no es mía le pertenece a **karitho** pero me ha dado su permiso de publicarla en ffnet, espero y les guste y comenten que le ha parecido.

Declamer : los personajes son de E.L James, **karitho** solo los tomo prestados para jugar un poco con ellos y darnos esta historia. Estaré publicándola cada semana los días viernes para ser mas exacta

**_BESTSELLER_**

**_Recomendación de música _**Lady marmalade

watch?v=kLh6I8XPTrU

Capitulo 2

Ya pasó más de una semana desde la noche del baile, aun no salgo del asombro por el hecho de que una foto mía mientras bailaba con el Sr. Grey saliera en tapa de todos los periódicos, todavía no entendía bien quien era este hombre y por que era tan famoso. De todas formas sea lo que sea que haya hecho para merecer dicho trato, no me importaba, era muy sexy, hermoso, seductor, parecía muy amable y esa voz tan autoritaria me volvía loca, pero estaba segura que no pasaría nada entre nosotros, como si existiera un nosotros, como si fuese lógico que un hombre como él estuviese interesado en mi.  
Había conseguido un hermoso departamento con vista al lago, era muy lindo, no muy grande pero era todo lo que necesitaba, después de todo vivía sola en esta ciudad, y todavía no había entablado ninguna amistad.  
Había logrado establecer una rutina, por la mañana me levantaba y luego de mi desayuno salia a camina por el Green Lake Park, no es que sea amante del deporte, pero en verdad necesitaba distraerme un poco, lograr despejar mi mente, y ademas adoraba ese paisaje que ahora se encontraba todo nevado, pero era fuente de inspiración de miles de posibles historias, luego de eso, me daba un baño y por la tarde iba a mi nuevo departamento a terminar de decorarlo, el fin de semana podría mudarme.  
Por suerte, en la editorial las cosas iban más que bien, las correcciones iban más rápido de lo que se pensaban por lo que a fin de mes sería la presentación de mi libro.  
Era viernes, ya tenía casi todo acomodado en mi departamento, solo quedaba llevar las pocas cosas que me quedaban en el hotel y comprar algunos víveres en el supermercado, dejaría todo listo por la tarde para que al otro día luego de mi caminata diaria solo busque un pequeño bolso de mano y me dirigiría a mi nuevo hogar.  
Esa tarde además tendría una junta con la productora Summit, ya que ellos estaban interesados en realizar una película basada en mi libro, estaba muy emocionada, me dirigí a las oficinas de SIP.  
Allí me explican cuál es la idea que tienen para la filmación, me pareció buena, solo aclaré que firmaré el contrato siempre y cuando esté involucrada en la producción, quería seguir todo muy de cerca, y además era una excelente manera de mantenerme ocupada, sabía que debía esperar a que me den el aval de mi titulo de Psicóloga para trabajar de eso, y que todavía no se me había ocurrido ninguna buena historia para centrarme de lleno en la escritura, así que por lo pronto, supervisar el film sería lo adecuado.  
Era sábado, decidí hacer mi caminata por el lugar de siempre, esto de ser nueva en la ciudad hace que siga la misma rutina, no es lo que me gusta claro, pero todavía no conozco lo suficiente ni estoy tan confiada en una ciudad tan grande.  
Una vez que empiezo a caminar por el parque me pongo los auriculares de mi celular y la música suena bien fuerte, escuchando canciones que me inspiran, sin darme cuenta empiezo a cantar, por suerte no hay mucha gente por donde estoy así puedo interpretar de manera tranquila mi repertorio:

Él conoció a Mermelada allá en el viejo Molino Rojo  
Contoneando su mercancía en la calle  
Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe  
¿Quieres intentarlo? oh

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Chocolate de moca ya ya (oh sí)  
Criolla Lady Mermelada (ohh)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? (oh oh)  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? (sí, sí, sí, sí)

El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba  
El chico se bebió todo el vino de magnolia  
En sus negras sábanas de satín  
Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, sí)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh sí, sí)  
Chocolate de moca ya ya (sí, sí)  
Criolla Lady Mermelada, uh  
¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche? (esta noche)  
¿Quieres dormir conmigo? (ohh)

Creo que estaba muy concentrada cantando, solo miraba el piso, por medio a caerme, y en eso veo una figura alta, un traje gris, zapatos negros, levanto más mi rostro y está el Sr. Grey, quiero que me trague la tierra, el viste impecable como siempre, mientras que yo solo tengo una calza gris oscura, un top, un gran buzo que era de mi papá y mi cabello atado.  
Siento que mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina solo por el hecho de que me esta mirando, inconscientemente muerdo mi labio inferior, y comienzo a friccionar nerviosamente mis manos  
- Señorita Mydoll, un placer- me dice mientras sonríe  
- Se... Señor Grey- digo muy nerviosa, no suelo ser tan tímida, pero este hombre despierta en mi nuevas emociones.  
- Veo que hace ejercicio- dice mientras me observa de pies a cabeza  
Yo solo asiento.  
- Quiere tomar un café-  
Oh por Dios, que puedo contestar, que hago... mi conciencia lo único que dice es que debo verme espantosa , pero a la vez salta y festeja porque el Sr. Cristian Grey me ha invitado a tomar un café, que más da si así me vio e igual me invita debe ser que no le molesta mi aspecto.  
- Claro- contesto y sonrío  
Me toma por la cintura y me guía hasta un gran auto, creo que es un audi de color negro, me abre la puerta trasera para que suba, detenidamente mira hacia adelante donde veo a un hombre calvo de no más de cuarenta años, me pregunto si será su chofer, o su guardaespaldas o quizás sea las dos cosas.  
Cristian le da unas indicaciones al hombre y el comienza a conducir  
- Como ha estado señorita Mydoll-  
- Muy bien, gracias, y por favor llámame Anna- digo sonriendo, debo tener cara de boba  
- Me alegro Anna- sus palabras suenan condenadamente sensuales  
- y usted como ha estado Sr. Grey?-  
- Muy bien Anna- Por que no me dice que lo tute, por qué este hombre tiene que ser tan enigmático.  
El auto se detiene frente a un café muy bonito y elegante, oh por Dios, y yo estoy hecha un desastre. No sé bien en que momento el ha bajado y me abre la puerta, solo salgo, me siento muy incomoda mientras me guía hacia la lujosa puerta doble que esta en la entrada, nos dirigimos hacia una mesa que esta casi llegando al otro extremo del salón la gran mayoría de la gente se da vuelta a mirarme, me ruborizo, siento que mis mejillas van a prenderse fuego, internamente mi conciencia me dice que jamás debería haber aceptado venir en estas fachas.  
El señor Grey está mirándome fijamente  
- te ves hermosa- dice muy tranquilamente  
yo más me ruborizo  
- creo que el resto del café no opina lo mismo- agrego tratando de sonar convencida  
- el resto del café esta deslumbrado Anna, no muchas cuentan con tu belleza natural-  
mi conciencia me dice, no te la creas, debe ser así con todas mujeres que conoce.  
Se acerca a nuestra mesa una muchacha joven, con su uniforme del café y nos toma el pedido, noto como nos observa, a Cristian lo admira, se lo come con la mirada, y bueno a mi por poco me da patadones en el trasero con tal de que me aleje de aquel hombre  
Cristian pide un café doble con un tostado y yo solo pido un capuchino.  
- Anna, me he enterado que hace poco está aquí en Seattle, yo afirmo  
- si, me he mudado hace 2 semanas-  
- y donde vivías?  
- En Córdoba, Argentina- digo sonriendo, después de todo me trae lindos recuerdos pensar en mi ciudad.  
- y que la trae por aquí señorita Mydoll?  
- Nuevas experiencias, ansias de conocer ...- es lo único que se me ocurre, después de todo que le voy a decir, tengo un sueño de escribir en este parque, y me quiero alejar de los estúpidos de los hijos del nuevo marido de mi mamá.  
- Así que le atraen las nuevas experiencias Anna?- dice con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, parece atraído ¿excitado? esa sería la palabra que lo describe en este momento.  
- Si, Cristian, nuevas experiencias busco- dije seria, tratando de sonar profesional  
- Creo que ha dando en el lugar correcto Anna- suena su móvil me permite dice mientras se levanta para alejarse de nuestra mesa.  
yo pienso cada una de las palabras que le dije, que habrá entendido por nuevas experiencias? por que le resulto tan atrayente mi conversación?  
creo que lo mejor es tratar de alejar mis pensamientos y decido concentrarme en mi bebida, la cual me transporta nuevamente a mi realidad.  
- Disculpa Anna, me ha surgido un inconveniente pero si te parece podríamos cenar junto esta noche.- dice amablemente.  
Que digo, si le digo que si quedaré como una desesperada, no quiero que el se lleve esa impresión de mi  
- No Cristian, hoy no puedo, me estoy mudando y tengo mucho por acomodar- digo intentando justificar mi rechazo  
-No hay problema Anna, seguro que habrá oportunidad, te alcanzó hasta tu casa-  
- tengo que pasar a buscar algunas cosas al hotel, antes de ir al departamento-  
- te llevo- yo solo sonrío  
Nos levantamos subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al hotel, cuando estoy por bajar, me toma del brazo, me entrega su tarjeta personal, y sin siquiera darme lugar a dudar me besa los labios apasionadamente. Luego se separa y me dice  
- Espero tu llamado nena- y se marcha  
Yo me quedo helada, Cristian Grey me ha besado y espera que lo llame.  
Luego de terminar de acomodar las cosas en mi departamento son casi las ocho de la noche, creo que no es muy tarde aun, le mandare un mensaje de texto, para no molestarlo, y para no ser tan directa.

"Cristian, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por el café de esta mañana  
Anna"

Creo que es lo mejor, después de todo no puedo enviarle un mensaje diciéndole sabes me encanto tu beso, quiero mas..

"No hace falta dar las gracias, quiero complacerte.  
Cristian"

Que le respondo

"Por alguna razón en especial quiere complacerme Sr. Grey?  
Anna"

Espero ansiosa su respuesta, me siento una tonta

"Porque puedo, y porque quiero darte todo Anna, quiero verte.  
Cristian"

"Yo también  
Anna"

y sin pensarlo mando el mensaje.

¿ les gusto?

Nos leemos pronto *u*


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia de _**karitho **_

Espero les guste tanto como a mi

Mañana se cumpliría un año de ese primer café que compartimos juntos, un año colmado de emociones, de buenos momentos pero también de una sombra oscura que nos separó.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero tengo que olvidar al carismático irresistible, y hasta por momento romántico Cristian, elijo quedarme con los recuerdos que me hacen sostener la decisión más difícil de mi vida y la más dolorosa, decido recordar, el contrato, los castigos, la soledad aún teniéndolo cerca, y lo insensible y posesivo que era.

Recuerdo como fue nuestra primera noche juntos, mi primera vez, donde yo hacía el amor y él solo me follaba... fue una noche alucinante, él es un dios en la cama, bueno para ser sincera no tengo con qué o quién compararlo, pero luego de poseerme se fue dejándome sola en ese gran cuarto blanco que tenía para sus sumisas.

Pero yo sola me repetía que él había sido claro conmigo, el había dejado las reglas bien planteadas: un contrato era lo que me recordaba a cada instante que no debía tocarlo, que no dormiría con migo, que tendríamos días establecidos para nuestros encuentros, un contrato que hasta tenía una fecha de caducidad, igual no llegué a cumplirlo, fue demasiado para mí.

Las primeras semanas lo soporté sin inconvenientes, estaba muy entretenida en mi trabajo, y eso ayudaba. Cuando comenzó el rodaje de la película fue el problema.

Yo iba a participar en la producción, pero cuando se estaba filmando una de las primera escenas había algo con Julia, la actriz, que no toleraba, no era la personalidad que yo buscaba, no se identificaba para nada con mi personaje, Billy, el director decidió que lo mejor sería que le muestre como me imaginaba yo ese momento. Accedí, ocupe mi lugar junto a Robert, si había arreglado que mi actor favorito Robert Pattinson sea el protagonista, y comenzamos a decir nuestros diálogos, nada salía fuera de lugar, yo sabía exactamente como pensaba mi personaje y quien era mi pareja en el film estaba siendo interpretado por el hombre en el que me inspire, salió perfecto.

Como consecuencia, despidieron Julia, y yo me convertí en actriz, estaba fascinada y ni hablar que después de pasar tantas horas con Edward nos volvimos muy amigos.

Cristian se puso muy celoso, posesivo, durante las seis semanas que se realizó el rodaje, comenzó a imponerme castigos por mostrarme provocativa ante de todo el mundo, o simplemente por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese, yo en ese tiempo me había llegado a enamorar de ese moustro, en el fondo sabía que era un hombre con muchos problemas solo sería cuestión de esperar a que confiara en mí y de esa forma como buena psicóloga ayudarlo, mientras tanto aguantaba como podía sus reacciones.

Lo peor llego el último día de la filmación, salimos a festejar casi todo el elenco, Cristian estaba de viaje, así que tenía mayor libertad, el problema fue que tomamos mucho alcohol y unos periodistas nos sacaron unas fotos un tanto comprometedoras a Robert y a mí, bueno en realidad en la fotos solo se veía que él me abrazaba, y luego que subía a su auto. Como siempre nunca contaron que me llevó hasta mi casa y él se fue a seguir festejando con los chicos.

En cuanto llegué a mi casa me llamaron por teléfono los hijos de Ricardo, el nuevo marido de mamá, para avisarme que habían tenido un accidente y que estaban muy graves.

Me desesperé tomé el primer vuelo a Argentina y me fui sin dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Cristian llegó a mi lado un día después que yo, mi madre estaba muy grave, tenía muerte cerebral, su estado era irreversible, finalmente su corazón no lo resistió y murió esa misma tarde, definitivamente me había quedado sola en el mundo.

Mi madre y mi padre habían muerto, no tenía más familiares. Después del entierro, volví a mi departamento intentando mantener la calma, cosa bastante difícil.

De regreso a Seattle, todo fue de mal en peor, las fotos que tomaron los paparazzi, eran primera plana en todas las revistas, Cristian estaba intratable, hasta que un día no lo aguanto más, llegué a su departamento, al entrar descubrí una revista en la tapa estaba una foto nuestra, el día que nos conocimos y del otro lado la foto con Edward, el título de la nota era claro. "Grey por Pattinson, el cambio de Anna Mydoll"

Cuando dejé la revista en la mesa, él ya estaba ahí, me trato muy mal y me llevó al cuarto rojo del dolor, como lo llamaba yo, allí teníamos las mejores noches de sexo y los peores castigos, bueno los peores hasta ese momento, yo sinceramente estaba colapsada, totalmente destrozada, el me llevó, me dijo que apoye mis manos y mi torso sobre la gran mesa de roble que había en la habitación y luego de ello comenzó a azotarme con un vara, dijo que sería un azote por cada página de revista en la que habían hablado de mi supuesto romance con Robert, eso daba un total de 56 páginas, resistí cada uno de sus azotes, estaba destruida por dentro y por fuera, sin fuerzas para nada, no había palabras de seguridad, ni de amor que me pudieran reconfortar, luego de eso muy al estilo Grey me follo duro y fuerte, me puso una crema o un aceite en mi trasero lastimado y se fue.

No sé cuánto tiempo tardé hasta que pude reaccionar, no sé cuánto tiempo me quede inmóvil sin siquiera lagrimas salían de mis ojos agotados. Había perdido todo lo que me quedaba y el hombre al que amaba, era un maldito cabrón que en cualquier momento me mataría, sé que no me quedaba nada, pero no podía seguir así, me levante como pude de esa cama, busque mi cartera, algunas cosas que tenía en la habitación y me fui.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, estaba Cristian.

- ¿Qué haces Anna?- me dijo como si nada hubiese pasado

- Me voy - dije casi en un susurro

-¿Por qué?-

- Porque te amo y no soporto ni un minuto más tu trato, yo no soy un juguete, no soy un objeto que puedas comprar o usar a tu antojo, estoy destruida y a ti solo te importó lo que dijeron las revistas, no te importa lo que me pasa, lo que siento. Para que quieres que me quede, para que un día de estos me mates?- dije mientras que las lágrimas brotaban

- Anna no es así, si me preocupo por ti, soy un celoso no sé cómo manejar esto nena- dijo tratando de acercarse a abrazarme

- Lo siento Cristian, pero esto ya no da para más, yo no doy para más, busca ayuda, soluciona tus problemas pero yo no voy a ser tu saco de boxeo para que te saques las frustraciones. Tomé mis cosas y baje por el ascensor del Escala, Taylor, su guardaespaldas se ofreció llevarme pero preferí tomar un taxi.

¿Emocionante verdad?

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola ya toca actualización de la historia de karitho .

Espero que les guste este capítulo como a mi

Capitulo 4

Los primeros días fueron un infierno en vida, Robert me llamó varias veces, al igual que Cristian, a ninguno atendí.

No comía, no dormía, solo me dedicaba a respirara, recordaba a mi madre, a mi padre, a Cristian y todas de alguna forma me habían dejado para nunca más volver.

El jueves, tocaron mi puerta, por más de media hora, me dolía mucho la cabeza, no quería escuchar más ese ruido, por lo que me levante y atendí la puerta, Rob estaba ahí me abrazó fuerte y pasó.

Durante mucho rato solo estuvimos en silencio, luego comenzó a hablar

- Siento mucho lo que pasó Anna-

- No es tu culpa- dije

- ¿Qué pasó con Cristian?-

-Terminamos, y me largue a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, él solo me consolaba-

-¿Fue por las fotos?-

-Sí, no... digamos que lo nuestro nunca tendría futuro.-

- Ven vamos a sentarnos- dijo mientras me guiaba hasta el gran sofá que estaba en mi sala, cuando intenté sentarme no puede evitar soltar un quejido, aún mi trasero se encontraba dolorido por los golpes, creo que hasta moretones me habían quedado, y algunas escaras donde mi piel se había lastimado.

- Qué te pasa Anna?-

- Nada, no me puedo sentar- dije

- Anna que paso, que te hizo?

No sabía que decirle, como le explicaba a el que mi ex novio, o a lo mejor tendría que decir mi ex amo, me había sometido al mejor sexo de mi vida y a la vez disfrutaba de castigarme.

Edward sabía que mi relación con Cristian no era convencional, sabía que lo nuestro nunca fue una historia de amor de película. No sé en qué momento se levantó del sillón y se colocó detrás mío.

-Perdona Anne, que lo haga de esta forma pero sé que no hablaras- y con mucho cuidado bajo mi pantalón me avergoncé, no por el hecho de que me viera en ropa interior, sino por el hecho de que viera como me había golpeado Cristian.

Yo solo lloraba, el me abrazó fuerte.

-Ven- dijo- hay que limpiar alguna de las heridas- Me tomó en brazos, y me llevó a mi habitación, fue al baño por un pequeño botiquín que tenía y me comenzó a curar, luego de un rato, finalmente hablo.

- Por qué hizo esto?, ¿Cómo pudo lastimarte así Anna? Tienes que denunciarlo

- NO- dije

- Porque no lo denuncias, ¿tienes miedo?, ¿te tiene amenazada?

- No Rob, es solo que es muy difícil para mí esto, no es lo que tú crees, el no es precisamente un golpeador-

- A no, yo no pienso lo mismo Anna y tu trasero es la prueba.- dijo enfadado

Yo debía confiar en alguien debía contar con el apoyo de alguna persona, y él era mi único amigo, sabía que me ayudaría a salir de esta.

- El no es un golpeador, el es sadomasoquista, y todo paso con mi consentimiento, hasta firme un contrato acordando los limites de nuestra relación- Dije apenada, pensando que quizás Robert piense que estaba fuera de mis cabales

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

- Mira Edward tu sabes que las cosas entre Cristian y yo nunca fueron románticas no puedo negarte que me enamoré, que pensé que podía cambiar a ese hombre, pero esto fue demasiado lejos, ya no lo soporte y solo me fui, está acordado que una vez roto el contrato no volverá a buscarme, se acabó, ahora solo tengo que recuperarme.

- ¿Qué tipo de contrato firmaste Anna?

- Uno en el cuál aceptaba a someterme a sus prácticas, uno donde aceptaba días en los que nos veríamos, aceptaba este modo de relación, sabía que esto no se trataba de amor, pero no pude evitarlo estaba loca por ese hombre cuando firme pero ahora estoy enamorada de él y te juro que es peor estar lejos de él que todos los azotes que me dio.

El me abrazó y dijo muy suave a mi oído.

- No te preocupes nena, yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, para ayudarte a salir de esto-

- Gracias dije, pero por favor no me llames nena, él me decía así.-

De allí en adelante las cosas fueron mejorando, Robert me animaba a salir más, y obviamente los rumores de nosotros juntos se habían aumentado.

Yo había bajado de peso, no tenía apetito, la verdad es que estar lejos de Cristian me habían quitado las ganas de todo, creo que en parte el no alimentarme hacia que me sintiera constantemente mareada.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy atareadas, el martes tenía una presentación en la Biblioteca de Nueva York, estaba muy ansiosa, como escritora este era un hecho inigualable, estaba saliendo todo de maravillas, mi libro iba número uno en ventas, ya mi sueño se había cumplido, tenía mi Bestseller, pero mi vida también era un numero uno en ventas y eso no me agradaba mucho, pero debía aceptarlo.

Durante la presentación no me sentí muy bien, hacía dos días que no comía casi nada, creo que tomaba alguna que otra bebida para evitar desmayarme, pero no sentía hambre, Edward siempre era quien me insistía en alimentarme, pero estábamos lejos por lo que no podía controlarme.

Luego de leer algunos fragmentos del libro, estaba estipulada una pequeña conferencia de prensa, por lo que seguí parada en ese atril y contesté todas y cada una de las preguntas que me hicieron, hasta que una reportera de una revista del corazón pregunto.

- Señorita Mydoll, es verdad que fue infiel al magnate Cristian Grey con el actor y su actual pareja Robert Pattinson?-

La pregunta era más que clara, pero mi mente no resistía a que alguien me cuestionara algo, me puse muy nerviosa, mis piernas me temblaban, sudaba frío de pronto mi visión se puso borrosa, y solo sentí desvanecerme

¿les gusto?

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
